<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Q is for Quickie by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard, TheWavesOfTheSea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988442">Q is for Quickie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard'>IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWavesOfTheSea/pseuds/TheWavesOfTheSea'>TheWavesOfTheSea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A-Z Kink List [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:09:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWavesOfTheSea/pseuds/TheWavesOfTheSea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anzu and Yugi have a quickie in the stadium bathrooms before Yugi's duel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Mutou Yuugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A-Z Kink List [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Q is for Quickie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys, here's the next part of the series.</p><p>I really love Peachshipping. It's so fucking cute.</p><p>Anyways, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ah, Anzu, we can’t do this here”, Yugi said hurriedly, trying to hide his surprise from his girlfriend. Anzu sank to her knees, smiling up at him as she reached for his belt, unbuckling it and letting it fall to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Yugi and Anzu both knew they didn’t really have time for this. They were in a stadium for Ra’s sake, but damn if that didn’t turn Anzu on more. The thought of them potentially getting caught together was enough to make heat pool in her belly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes we can, Yugi”, she replied as she reached for his pants, grabbing the waist to pull them down enough to free Yugi’s cock from its confines. Yugi let out a hiss, the cold air of the stadium bathrooms hitting his growing erection. Anzu pulled him closer, grasping the base of his cock, earning a small groan from her boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Truthfully, Yugi was starting to get worried. He had a duel in less than twenty minutes and he still had to go over his opponent’s strategies again. Yugi’s mind wandered to his Egyptian friend for a moment. He missed him. Ever since he’d left it just hadn’t been the same, especially his dueling.</p><p> </p><p>It was no secret that the Pharaoh was a better duelist than Yugi, everyone knew that. It was a fact that Yugi had accepted by now. But when Yugi started his dueling career he had never thought that that anxiety would resurface. He had questioned everything about his dueling skills, always thinking that he wasn’t good enough. That was until he had gotten his head straight. He started to think about what Atem would think and decided that it would be better if he didn’t give up on himself. And, well, here he was. In a stadium filled with thousands of people, getting his duels aired on television and meeting so many amazing duelists. He was where he wanted to be.</p><p> </p><p>“A-Anzu, we c-can – fuck!”, Yugi moaned as he felt Anzu’s mouth around him. He loved when she blew him. Her mouth was hot and wet and made Yugi feel so fucking good. It was perfect. She was perfect. Gods how did he get so lucky.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Mmh”, Anzu hummed, the vibrations going to Yugi’s cock. He moaned again, a deep sound coming from his throat. She was enjoying this way too much. The brunette began taking in more and more of the cock in front of her until she felt him hit the back of her throat, making her gag a little. The tri-haired boy smirked, forcing more of his cock down Anzu’s throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Want me to fuck your face, Anzu?” It sounded like a question, but Anzu knew it was more him telling her what was going to happen.</p><p> </p><p>Yugi had definitely boosted his confidence since they were teenagers. That was something she admired about her boyfriend. He had the confidence to match his skills now.</p><p> </p><p>Anzu felt a hand weave its way into her hair, giving it a sharp tug. “Ah!”, she gasped, her eyes beginning to water. Yugi guided her head with his hand as she began to deepthroat his cock, thrusting into her mouth every time she came back down, chocking her.</p><p> </p><p>“You look so fucking beautiful like this, Anzu”, Yugi praised. Anzu just hummed in response, seemingly happy with the praise.</p><p> </p><p>Yugi pulled away a moment later, leaving a confused Anzu sitting on the tile floor. “Y-Yugi wha—” “Don’t wanna cum yet. Let me fuck you, Anzu”, he begged. He wanted to fuck her tight heat so bad it was nearly unbearable. The girl nodded, picking herself up from the hard floor and lifted her skirt so she could remove her panties. Yugi groaned at the sight of a wet spot on Anzu’s panties.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re really enjoying yourself, aren’t you?”, he teased, making Anzu giggle. “C’mere”. Anzu complied, moving towards Yugi, and wrapping her legs around his waist. He walked forward, pressing Anzu’s back against the bathroom wall. He hoisted her up a little more before lining himself up with her entrance, pushing inside, making them both moan at the sensation.</p><p> </p><p>He began to move, thrusting in and out of her tight heat. Their moans filled the room and Yugi was nearly certain that someone would catch them now. But the ironic thing was, he didn’t care. Anzu felt too good to stop now.</p><p> </p><p>Yugi began to lose his pace, his thrusts getting sloppy. Anzu was going to make him loose his damn mind. He thrust once, twice, and then he was coming, pulling out before shooting thick ropes onto his girlfriend’s clothed body.</p><p> </p><p>He reached down to toy with her clit, rubbing her as she began to shake, her orgasm nearing. Anzu came a moment later, vision going white.</p><p> </p><p>They came down from their high panting, trying to catch their breath. Anzu let out short little laughs. Yugi raised an eyebrow in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Told you we could”, she laughed as she pulled her panties back on. Even Yugi had to agree with her. She was right after all.</p><p> </p><p>They were just about to leave the bathrooms when they heard an announcement on the speaker saying that the duel would begin in just a few minutes.</p><p> </p><p>Yugi kissed Anzu on the cheek as they both headed for the door. “I gotta go”, he said, giving her a bright smile. “Okay”, Anzu replied, her bubbly personality returning to her fatigued body.</p><p> </p><p>They exited the bathrooms, Yugi heading down the hallway while Anzu began making her way to the stands.</p><p> </p><p>“Yugi!”, she called back, making Yugi turn to face her, seeing that she was just about to walk up the stairs. “Good luck! I’ll be cheering for you!”, she said, giving Yugi the biggest smile she possibly could. The duelist smiled back.</p><p> </p><p>Gods how did he get so lucky?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading:) </p><p>Let us know what you thought of it!</p><p>Comments and kudos are all appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>